Free! Eternal Winter
by LoudNWild
Summary: -¿Rusia? ¡Olvídalo!- sentenció. -Pero, Haru... ¡Es una gran oportunidad!- rogó el pelirrojo. ¿Serán capaces de afrontar los desafíos de la tierra del eterno invierno? Viejos amores y ambiciones se interpondrán entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, eehh... La verdad, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar xD_

_Yo sé que todos están tan tristes como yo porque terminó Free! ;-; así que es hora de sentarnos a llorar :C Nah, mentira. En fin, lo que les vengo a ofrecer con mi historia es una especie final alternativo, porque yo sé que a nadie le gustó que MakoHaru ganara (no es nada personal contra Makoto, pero RinHaru es la ley) y todos queremos seguir leyendo maravillosos relatos sexuales (?) y amorosos de esta queridísima pareja jijiji._

_Aprovecho de dejar especiales agradecimientos a "Blair" y "Misila" por haberme alentado en hacer este fic y, en el caso de Misila, haberme dado permiso para hacer referencias a sus historias "Las cartas que nunca llegaron" y "Arte abstracto"._

_Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction, así que cualquier error que vean por ahí es inexperiencia (?)_

_¡Espero les guste muuuuchoooo! :DDDD_

_P.D.: Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, lo juro :3_

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Haruka se dio cuenta de que lloraba cuando notó que dejaba de ver con claridad los objetos que tenía a cinco metros de distancia. Sentía que todo el sacrificio no tenía sentido, que sus esfuerzos no tenían sentido y, peor aún, su razón de _existir_ no tenía sentido. No tenía fuerzas ni aliento para seguir corriendo, ya que el llanto consumía más de dos tercios del oxígeno que entraba por sus pulmones.

Un pensamiento tuvo lugar en la confundida y colapsada mente de Haru, y ese era que no había nada más deprimente que estar perdido en el medio de un bosque, con un Moscú nevado y en medio de un crudo invierno de menos treinta y cinco grados. No le importaba no saber dónde se encontraba, no le importaba congelarse, no le importaba nada; ya había perdido y sido traicionado por el mayor amigo, confidente y amor de su vida. Sólo podía mirar al gris cielo y pedir, a lo que fuere que estuviese allá arriba, una explicación para tan injusta y nefasta situación…

-O-

Capítulo 1

¿Sería la tenue luz que penetraba las cortinas o sería el olor a huevos fritos proveniente del pasillo? No lo sabía con certeza, pero estaba seguro que, cualquiera fuera el motivo, algo había interrumpido su placentero sueño. Haruka Nanase es la clase de persona que odia profundamente ser despertada, no importa si es Nagisa tirándose encima de su cama o la luz del día entrando por su ventana: nada debe detener su descanso. Luego de diez minutos intentando volver a dormirse, decidió que definitivamente no podría conciliar nuevamente el sueño, así que tendría que resignarse a contactarse con el mundo real; se calzó las pantuflas y fue hasta la cocina. Recorrió el pequeño trecho que había entre la habitación matrimonial y la cocina para encontrar a un muy ataviado Rin Matsuoka _intentando_ cocinar huevo frito y salchichas para desayunar.

Haru y Rin vivían en Suginami, cerca de la avenida Nakasugi, sector no demasiado céntrico de Tokio pero que era cómodo por su relativa cercanía (diez kilómetros) del predio olímpico de la ciudad. A Rin le costó dormir en el living de la casa de la abuela de Nanase el poder elegir el departamentito; todo porque a Haruka no le gustaba nada vivir casi en el medio de la ciudad, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer: Matsuoka era quien pagaba la renta. El departamento no era precisamente amplio, aunque tampoco era especialmente pequeño; lo suficiente para que una pareja viviera cómodamente. Tenía dos dormitorios (uno de ellos destinado a ser un cuarto de deporte), dos baños, un living-comedor y una cocina, todo eso en una sobria planta toda pintada de blanco. A pesar de no tener demasiado tiempo para decorar, el lugar era bastante acogedor e invitaba a un grato descanso.

-Se te está quemando.

-"Buenos días, Rin. ¡Oh! Buenos días, Haru, ¿qué tal dormiste?"- se burlaba el tiburón -"Mira, te estoy cocinando el desayuno" me parece una mejor forma de empezar el día- dijo con un deje de enfado.

-Pero, de verdad se te…- prosiguió extrañado Haruka.

En su irritación, el cocinero se giró para quedar casi frente a su adormilado interlocutor.

-Escúchame, creo que deberías… ¡Mierda!- exclamó cuando el humo del huevo revuelto había llegado hasta su nariz.

Intentó salvar el asunto con todas sus fuerzas, pero la naturaleza claramente estaba en su contra, por lo que su buena intención terminó por quemarse.

-Te lo dije- musitó con una sonrisa el delfín.

-Cállate… Yo sólo quería…- pero Haru le interrumpió para besarle la mejilla.

-Ahora cocino yo, ¿sí?

-Está bien…- se resignó.

Ya era mediodía para cuando habían terminado de comer y, apenas se habían levantado de la mesa, se dirigieron al sofá contiguo a la misma donde se recostaron a mirar el horizonte (o lo que se podía ver de él) de la cosmopolita ciudad.

-Qué maravilloso día para hacer nada…- dijo entre suspiros Rin, acariciando la negra cabellera de su novio.

Haru gruñía al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para quedar abrazado a su pecho en el diminuto espacio que había entre el pelirrojo y el respaldo del sofá.

-Es martes, tienes que…

-Ir a entrenar- se anticipó Rin -¿Sabes? Me parece injusto que tengas más días libres que yo- se quejó.

-Tú eras quien quería quedar de nadador titular- le recordó Nanase -,además, estamos en especialidades diferentes.

Rin bufó, a lo que Haruka respondió con una mordida en el cuello. Matsuoka intentó oponer resistencia, pero poco sirvió ante los encantos del delfín, a los cuales sucumbió con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente.

A pesar de todo lo bueno que le ocurría –y de lo cual estaba inmensamente agradecido- el pelinegro no podía evitar extrañar Iwatobi y la paz que le proporcionaba vivir en aquel pueblo. Tokio inevitablemente lo hacía sentir un extraño: una persona inapropiada en el lugar inapropiado, un extranjero en su propio país. Luego de dos años viviendo ahí, ya se había acostumbrado a las particularidades y rarezas propias de la gran metrópolis, como la extrema frialdad, la individualidad y el egoísmo.

Luego de vestirse y alistar su bolso, Rin estaba en la puerta del apartamento calzándose sus zapatillas para encaminarse a su entrenamiento.

-Hay días en los que realmente preferiría quedarme en casa…

-Si te da tanta pereza, pues quédate- respondió Nanase, aludiendo a la obviedad del asunto.

-No es pereza; son ganas de quedarme contigo- le corrigió Rin.

Haruka abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, los cuales inmediatamente entrecerró para ladear un poco su cabeza y fruncir el ceño, cosa de no dejar a Rin ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. Por su parte, el pelirrojo se estaba colocando su sudadera y, al voltearse, notó la reacción del chico, lo que le provocó una disimulada risa, acto seguido depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Haru junto con una caricia en la mejilla derecha.

-Te quiero, Haru- le dijo despacio, recibiendo como respuesta un imperceptible gemido.

Y así, el tiburón abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella camino a su entrenamiento.

-Rin-rin…- decía Haru mientras su novio cerraba la puerta.

Ahora, habiéndose ido Rin, tendría que lavar los platos. "_Eso podrá esperar_"- pensó al tiempo que se dirigía al gran reproductor de música del living para colocar alguna canción de fondo mientras se echaba en la alfombra a reflexionar y mirar a la nada un rato. Ya recostado, sonaba "_In My City"_ de Ellie Goulding.

-O-

Rin Matsuoka es la clase de persona que no puede ir a ninguna parte sin su iPod; sencillamente, no vive sin música. Fue él quien de hecho influenció a Haruka, que nunca tuvo especial inclinación por el arte de los sonidos, sin embargo la música de Rin despertó esa área de su ser, y ahora vivía bajo las mismas condiciones de dependencia. Consecuentemente, habiéndose apenas subido al ascensor, el pelirrojo sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, seleccionó la lista de reproducción para entrenamientos y dejó a la música hacer lo suyo. Escuchaba "_Beautiful Life"_ de Armin van Buuren.

El día estaba bastante soleado pero no demasiado caluroso, de hecho, era uno de esos días que recordaba más a la primavera que al verano; una suave brisa corría desde el este y refrescaba bastante el ambiente. Así, con unos agradables veinticinco grados, Rin comenzó a trotar en dirección a la parada de autobús. El departamento estaba ubicado en un pequeño edificio que tenía salida a una angosta callecilla que desembocaba en la autopista que llevaría al nadador hasta el predio olímpico. Era un barrio bastante agradable para habitar: no había demasiado ruido, estaba bien conectado con todo, era seguro y tenía mucho verde, cosa que se agradecía tremendamente en una ciudad como Tokio. Matsuoka atravesaba con toda naturalidad y sin demasiada detención aquel recorrido que realizaba cinco veces por semana (a veces seis, dependiendo de la intensidad de los entrenamientos) y, mientras lo hacía, sentía que el día de hoy iba a ser un tanto particular. Sin saberlo, estaba en lo correcto.

Al llegar a la parada, se sentó en la banca a esperar su autobús. Mientras tanto, comenzaba a observar a la gente que pasaba, los autos que viajaban a quizás qué velocidad y a las diversas nubes que surcaban ese azul cielo de día martes en pleno agosto, cuando en eso, apareció el autobús. Una vez adentro, Rin no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en lo mismo de siempre: ¿Qué pensaría su padre de él, ahora que estaba en la división olímpica nacional y que había recibido un sinfín de propuestas para desarrollarse en Australia?

"_Espero estés satisfecho…"_

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, había preferido quedarse en Japón, no porque a él no le gustara la idea de desarrollarse fuera del país, sino por Haru.

"_Haru…"_

Había sacrificado gran cantidad oportunidades por Haruka, porque sabía y entendía que para él ya era un gran paso dejar Iwatobi, ni imaginrse qué sería irse de Japón. Nanase se adaptaba con dificultad a los cambios, más aún si ellos implicaban un cambio idiomático. Rin recordaba con gracia aquella vez que fueron a Sídney antes de las finales nacionales, ya que Haru había tenido que arreglarse como podía con su precario inglés, lo cual, por supuesto, le había traído unas cuantas incomodidades y malestares. Sí, había sido gracioso por unos días, pero ¿qué sería del pequeño delfín una vez abandonado su nicho nipón para emigrar al extranjero? Claramente no sería tarea fácil.

"_Sólo quiero lo mejor para él..."- _dijo el pelirrojo para sus adentros, mientras seleccionaba "_Your Eyes Open" _de Keane.

-O-

"_Unos metros más, sólo unos metros más…"_

Rin necesitaba respirar y lo necesitaba con desesperación. Una sonora exhalación se escuchó apenas el nadador sacó la cabeza del agua.

-¡Excelente tiempo, Matsuoka!- gritó el entrenador al agotado tiburón –Si sigues así, es probable que rompas tu record de las olimpiadas en Rio- ultimó satisfecho el hombre, a lo que Rin respondió con una media sonrisa.

Ya recuperado el aliento, se apoyó en el borde de la piscina y divisó dos figuras humanas que se encontraban en una de las graderías junto con el director del Comité Olímpico Japonés. Lo primero que notó de estos hombres fue que no eran japoneses. _"¿Otra vez reclutadores australianos? Es la cuarta vez que vienen, ¿no se cansan de que les diga 'no'?"- _pensó algo molesto y se sumergió unos segundos en el agua. Al salir, se había dado cuenta que el director y los dos hombres ya no estaban. _"Deben haberse ido"- _se dijo, y salió de la piscina algo más tranquilo. Se acercó a las bancas que se encontraban cerca de la puerta de entrada al recinto para buscar su toalla y secarse.

-¿Te tomas un receso?- preguntó con ánimo el entrenador.

-¿Uh…?- la pregunta pilló desprevenido a Rin, quien se encontraba distraído pensando aún en los supuestos reclutadores.

-Que si te vas a descansar- repitió con gracia.

-¡Ah! Sí… la verdad es que estoy un poco cansado- respondió sonriente.

La verdad, Rin había decidido dejar de nadar por la incomodidad que le provocaba la presencia de estos hombres que, según él, nada bueno podían significar, aunque… ¿Por qué necesariamente vendrían a buscarlo a él? Era absurdo pensar algo así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no era _cualquie_r equipo, era el Equipo de Natación Olímpico.

-And here he is!- escuchó Matsuoka a sus espaldas.

Giró su cuerpo en la dirección de donde provenía la conversación, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de moverse, el más gordo de los hombres hizo ademán de darle la mano.

-Vitaliy Leontyevich Mutko, ministro de deportes de Rusia- saludó en un fluido inglés -. Un gusto.

Rin movió torpemente la toalla que aún tenía en las manos hacia su hombro derecho para corresponder el saludo cuanto antes. No había terminado de digerir la información cuando el segundo hombre le saludó.

-Aleksandr Dmitrievich Zhukov, presidente del Comité Olímpico de Rusia- dijo acercándole la mano en una casi imperceptible reverencia, con un inglés algo más oxidado.

"_¿Rusos? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"_

No, Matsuoka definitivamente no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Rin, estas honorables autoridades están muy interesadas en tus capacidades- decía con una amplia sonrisa el homónimo del comité olímpico local.

-La verdad es que estábamos muy ansiosos por conocerte finalmente. Hemos visto tu participación en Rio y nos has parecido deslumbrante- comentó el ministro con entusiasmo.

-Perfecto, diría yo- exclamó su acompañante.

-Ah…

Rin aún no podía ordenar las ideas en su cabeza con claridad. Sabía que había quedado como un maleducado y estúpido luego de aquella respuesta, pero realmente no hubo nada más que pudiese articular.

-Pobre chico, ha quedado desconcertado con la noticia- observó entre risas Vitaliy.

_"Vamos, imbécil, ¡di algo!"_

Por supuesto, su boca no obedeció, y en respuesta se rio de forma nerviosa y se llevó el brazo izquierdo a la nuca. _"Genial. Estúpido"-_ se dijo con resignación.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hay de_ Garuka_?- preguntó algo extrañado Aleksandr.

-_Haruka_- corrigió con amabilidad el director japonés -. Sucede que hoy se encuentra en su día libre.

-Mañana venimos juntos- comentó de forma espontánea el tiburón, casi a la par del director.

"_¿Que no te cansas de meter la pata?"_

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, el ministro habló.

-¡Perfecto, entonces!- realmente se notaba su alegría- Mañana mismo haremos las mediciones y observaciones pertinentes de sus capacidades.

-Entonces, ya sabes, Matsuoka: tu misión para hoy es hacerle saber a Nanase que se prepare para mañana, que será un día muy especial- le dijo su compatriota.

-Sí, perfecto- la calma ya empezaba a aparecer en las cuerdas vocales de Rin –, no hay problema.

"_¿Qué querrían los rusos de mí? No soy tan bue… o sea, sí, pero ellos tienen una tradición deportiva…"- _eran la clase de pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza del tiburón quien, por increíble que suene, ya en el taxi camino a casa, seguía tembloroso por la sorpresa. Sí, su desconcierto era evidente, pero había algo que le ocupaba aún más: "_Haru… ¿Qué va a decir Haru? No se lo va a tomar bien"-_ se dijo al tiempo que torcía los labios. Por sus audífonos sonaba Nero con "_This Way"._

-O-

-Olvídalo- sentenció.

-Por favor… Sólo es para que _te_ _vean_- pedía suplicante.

-No, no voy- ultimó.

-Pero…- Rin ladeó la cabeza como signo de resignación- Haru, tan solo piénsalo, ¿cuándo en la vida volveremos a tener esta oportunidad?- pero Nanase no respondió; muy por el contrario, hizo caso omiso al comentario y se dirigió a la cocina- No seas así…

Nanase se volteó para mirar a Matsuoka. Sí, estaba casi pidiéndole de rodillas que considerara la proposición, no podía permitir tal situación, pero… Mil pensamientos cruzaban su mente, no estaba siquiera en condiciones de hilar frases coherentes.

Haruka no era estúpido, entendía perfectamente lo que esta oportunidad significaba para Rin y no sólo eso, sino el inmenso salto profesional que podía significar para su propia carrera, pero la emigración no era un tema fácil. No era como irse a Australia un par de días o mudarse de Iwatobi a Tokio, era cambiar de cultura, idioma, clima, gente…

-Lo voy a pensar- dijo antes de darle la espalda a su novio y seguir hacia la cocina.

De los ojos de Rin nació una inconfundible alegría, para luego sonreír como el niño pequeño que era en el fondo. Se abalanzó hacia el delfín para darle un abrazo por la espalda y besarle en la mejilla.

-Dije que lo pensaría- aclaró con un ligero tono de molestia, a lo que Rin respondió con una pequeña carcajada y un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-O-

Eran las once de la noche y el pelirrojo estaba recostado en la cama matrimonial leyendo sobre Rusia en su tableta. Se encontraba tan abstraído en su actividad, que ni siquiera notó cuando Haru salió de la ducha y se acostó a su lado. Sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro cuando este ya había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

-¡Vaya! No me percaté de que ya estabas aquí- le dijo a Haruka mientras apagaba la tableta para dejarla en la mesita de noche; sin el aparato encendido, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras.

-Iré.

-¿Cómo?- ¿habría oído mal?

-Iré- repitió.

El pelirrojo volvió a abrir los ojos de par en par mientras su novio se acomodaba sobre su pecho. No lo podía creer. A pesar de que, en definitiva, lo esperaba, por alguna razón le agarró desprevenido.

-Ay, Haru…- decía entre suspiros, con cierto deje de satisfacción.

-Pero nadaré como _yo quiera_- aclaró -, no voy a hacer ningún esfuerzo especial.

-Está bien- le respondió con una media sonrisa Matsuoka -, mientras te sientas cómodo, todo en orden.

La pareja terminó de acomodarse en la cama, para terminar ambos recostados y abrazados. Haru siempre buscaba el calor y la protección de Rin en esos momentos, y el pelirrojo buscaba sentir al ser que más amaba en la Tierra entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, Haru…- dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados, quien, a modo de respuesta, sintió cómo su novio se aferraba más a su espalda.

-O-

Con violencia se lanzaron al agua ambos nadadores al sonar la alarma de partida. Rin Matsuoka nadaba con una agresividad sólo vista aquella vez en los Juegos Olímpicos de Rio, donde gracias ello se llevó la medalla de oro (y la victoria sobre Haru). Haruka Nanase cumplía su requisito autoimpuesto de no hacer mayor esfuerzo del necesario aunque, lo quisiera o no, sentía algo de presión por dar una buena imagen de sí. A pesar de eso, logró uno de sus mejores tiempos, ganando la _competencia_ sin mayor dificultad. El pelirrojo, por su parte, llegó al final de los doscientos metros libres una milésima de segundo después de su _contrincante_; Rin, por supuesto, estaba mucho más nervioso y decidido a impresionar a los rusos.

Aplausos se escucharon desde la gradería donde se encontraba el presidente del comité olímpico nacional junto con los dos eslavos, quienes estaban gratamente sorprendidos por el desempeño de ambos nadadores. Exhaustos, Haru y Rin salieron de la piscina y, ya afuera, escucharon un sonoro _"¡Bravo!" _de parte del ministro ruso. El tiburón le sonrió en respuesta, mientras el delfín miraba con desconfianza al hombre.

En cuanto notaron que los observadores se predisponían a bajar, la pareja se dirigió a las bancas contiguas a la piscina por sus respectivas toallas. Una vez abajo los tres hombres, se acercaron a los nadadores para felicitarles.

-La verdad, superaron con creces nuestras expectativas- dijo notoriamente satisfecho el ministro –. Creo no haber visto algo tan feroz desde el campeonato europeo del año pasado en Londres.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor ministro! Nos sentimos profundamente halagados- decía con una amplia –y nerviosa- sonrisa Rin, pero Haru, por supuesto, no sonreía, ya que ni siquiera entendía de qué hablaban, aunque se hacía una idea.

-Bueno, caballeros- dijo secamente el presidente del comité ruso -, nuestra propuesta es la siguiente…

"Sus tiempos son indiscutiblemente buenos, o más bien excelentes, por ende no queremos perder la oportunidad de reclutarlos en nuestro equipo nacional. Los hemos estado observando desde el campeonato mundial de dos mil quince, y desde entonces hemos sopesado la posibilidad de incluirlos. Plantear la idea no fue nada fácil, ya que es la primera incorporación extranjera que hacemos en toda nuestra historia institucional, pero finalmente convencimos a la comitiva."

"Como sabrán, dentro de tres años se realizan los juegos olímpicos aquí, en Tokio, y para entonces queremos contar con el mejor equipo del planeta, porque nuestra meta es ser los primeros en el mundo, y para ello es necesaria la excelencia. La idea es que se vayan a vivir a Moscú, ya que nuestras principales instalaciones se encuentran ahí. No deben preocuparse por casi nada: el departamento en el que vivirán correrá por nuestra cuenta, tendrán un sueldo que corresponderá a la propaganda de los 'sponsors', lo que significa más o menos ocho mil dólares mensuales. El pasaje también será auspiciado por nosotros…"- hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta, pero inmediatamente su acompañante prosiguió.

-Tampoco es de preocupación el tema de la nacionalidad; nos encargaremos de que la obtengan en los próximos ocho meses. Eso sí, para que reciban estos y más beneficios, es necesario que firmen un contrato de permanencia de un mínimo de cinco años. Eso es todo, ¿qué dicen?- concluyó el ministro.

-Ehm…- Rin se rascó la nuca algo dubitativo- Por mí está bien, pero tengo que consultarlo con Haruka. Sucede que somos pareja, y las decisiones se toman en conjunto…

-Con respecto a eso- interrumpió muy serio el presidente -, deberán mantener _ese_ asunto en absoluta confidencialidad. No queremos cosas poco _tradicionales_- concluyó tajante.

-O-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan maleducado?!- gritaba Rin, quien apenas había cerrado la puerta del departamento.

Haruka fingió no oír la reprimenda, yéndose ya descalzo a la habitación matrimonial.

-¡¿Vas a oírme, o te harás el sordo como en los camarines?!- exclamó Matsuoka irritado por la reacción.

Nanase se giró y le dirigió una gélida mirada.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de la oportunidad que estuvimos a punto de perder?! Sencillamente, ¡no entiendo en qué momento se te pudo haber ocurrido irte sin más en el medio del cierre del trato! Por tu culpa pasé un de las más grandes vergüenzas de mi vida. ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que nos dieron un mes para…!

-No pienso traicionarme, no pienso _venderme_- le interrumpió Haru.

_"Vendernos…"_

Haruka tenía razón, y Rin lo sabía. Por supuesto no estaba cómodo con la idea de esconder su relación, pero también era capaz de pensar en frío y entender lo que significaría pertenecer al segundo mejor equipo olímpico del mundo. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de esa manera, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de _obligar_ al delfín a irse; él actuaba bajo sus principios y lo entendía.

-Haru…

Rin suspiró, se rascó la nuca, luego se adelantó unos pasos para abrazar a su novio por la cintura, quien estaba tieso como una piedra.

-Yo…- le costaba articular la frase- yo… lo siento.

-Me iré a dormir- eran las nueve y media, pero al delfín poco le importaba ese detalle.

Haru se zafó de los brazos de Rin y siguió su camino hasta la habitación. Ya ahí le tomó unos segundos deshacerse de su ropa para tirarse en cama; ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de taparse con las sábanas. Matsuoka le siguió y se sentó a su lado. No se atrevía a acercase demasiado, no ahora.

Hizo ademán de acariciarle, pero la culpa lo detuvo. Miró al suelo unos minutos sin saber bien qué hacer en medio del oscuro cuarto. Luego de la pausa, suspiró y se preparó para hablar.

-Yo sé lo que significa esto para ti. Entiendo que esto no tiene que ver únicamente con esconder nuestra relación, sino que con todo lo que acarrea emigrar: idioma, cultura y gente nueva… -tragó saliva y prosiguió- No quiero que pienses en este momento en tu futuro como nadador, sino que pienses en esto como el desafío que realmente significa más allá del dinero y el prestigio: quiero que pienses en _nosotros,_ en el _equipo que somos…_- volvió a suspirar, esta vez con resignación y pesar –Te amo, Haru, y estoy dispuesto a ocultar lo nuestro, a vivir lejos y a enfrentar muchas cosas más mientras esté en tu compañía…- concluyó.

Nanase no emitió sonido alguno.

Rin se levantó inmensamente triste de la cama y se encaminó al pasillo, pasando antes por su iPod, que lo tenía en el bolso deportivo, para distraerse un poco del malestar que sentía. Pasados cinco minutos, Haru sintió que su teléfono vibraba; era un mensaje de Makoto.

"_¡Haru! ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? Espero te haya ido bien en tu entrenamiento de hoy con los rusos. ¡Espero ansioso los detalles! Un abrazo."_

"_Está bien"_ fue todo lo que pudo responder el pelinegro.

El delfín tenía clarísimo que estaba siendo injusto con Rin, pero no podía evitar pensar en cómo le irritaba lo cerrado de mente que era el ministro, y tenía claro que llegando a Rusia la cosa no estaría mucho mejor, pero había algo que desde muy adentro le decía que era su _deber _irse y acompañar al tiburón. Haruka no quería ser desleal, pero le complicaba luchar contra sus principios (los que ya había traicionado incontables veces por Rin). Definitivamente, era complicado.

Luego de estar recostado durante un par de horas, Nanase se levantó y, sin nada más que sus calzoncillos puestos, se fue al living a buscar a Rin, quien resultó estar sentado en el suelo del balcón contra la ventana escuchando música. _"Hold on to Me" _de Armin van Buuren sonaba por los audífonos de Matsuoka, quien notó de inmediato la presencia de Haruka. El pelinegro, por su parte, se sentó en el suelo junto a él y tomó su brazo para rodeárselo en el cuello.

"_I see the faces, people and places_

_Burn up the night, and fade to grey_

_Walking on water, dancing on wire,_

_Hang on the edge and don't look down"_

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a dormir?- preguntó Rin como si nada.

"_I'm on the outside, wide open spaces_

_Searching for time, to hold on to_

_Into the daylight, your revelation_

_Cuts like a knife, then breaks on through"_

Haruka asintió con la cabeza y se fueron a la cama. En cuanto entraron, Haru se desnudó y se metió en la cama, cosa que Rin imitó y, una vez abrazados, Nanase inhaló y dio un largo suspiro.

"_Hold on to this_

-Vamos.

_To dream is a gift_

Rin se quedó quieto. No quiso hacer amago de nada, porque pensó que lo mejor sería sencillamente escuchar. Esperó a que su novio prosiguiera, pero al no oírlo, habló él.

_To love is divine_

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo, Haru?

_And I won't bring you down."_

-Sí- movió su brazo para tomar la mano de Rin y acercarla a su pecho -, pero sólo si es contigo.

"_Hold on to me_

Rin presionó a Haruka contra sí. La respuesta lo emocionó, por lo que prontamente sintió cómo se le humedecían los ojos y una lágrima corría por su mejilla izquierda. Pasaron cinco minutos cuando Haru volvió a hablar.

_To dream is to be_

-Rin-rin- habló tan despacio, que cualquiera que hubiese estado a un metro más de distancia que Rin no le hubiese oído.

_To live is to shine_

-¿Sí?

_And I won't bring you down."_

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Haru- respondió besándole la nuca.

Luego de ello, se quedaron ambos profundamente dormidos.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hoooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las maravillosas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic, especialmente a la págin de Facebook Free! Eternal Summer RinHaru c: Me encanta leer sus reviews y responderlos, así que, ¡sigan escribiéndolos! (si tienen alguna crítica, háganmela llegar también). Y, por supuesto, también agradecer a aquellos lectores un poco más tímidos que dieron follow o fav a la historia. No se preocupen, no me ofendo por que no dejen reviews jajaja._

_Otra cosa: ¡me da una vergüenza increíble que hayan visto todos los errores del primer capítulo! Lo estoy reeditando…_

_En fin, acá les dejo la segunda parte del fic c: ¡Espero lo disfruten!_

_P.D.: Es altamente probable que en las próximas semanas me demores un poco más en actualizar, dado que yo mismo me estoy mudando a Moscú xD por lo que se vienen infinitos papeleos... ¡Disculpas de antemano!_

* * *

><p>Los aeropuertos son lugares en los que coexisten una infinidad de sentimientos, como la emoción del reencuentro o la nostalgia de la despedida. Dentro de esa gran variedad, también se puede encontrar el enojo. Bueno, no suele ser el más común, pero eso sentían Haruka Nanase y Rin Matsuoka corriendo hacia la terminal uno del aeropuerto internacional Narita.<p>

-¡Al menos ten la delicadeza de esperarme!

-Imbécil- masculló Haru.

Rin incluso se detuvo para mirar al otro chico.

-Oye, oye, oye, ¡a mí no me vas a decir…!

-¿Quieres perder el avión o qué?- le gritó a la distancia Haruka.

Habiendo llegado a la zona de check-in esperaron por fin calmarse, aunque fuera un poco. Pero no, el calvario no terminaba allí. Si bien el hall de partidas de la terminal era enorme, desde el punto donde ellos se encontraban era posible tener una vista semi-panorámica del lugar, pero no lograron divisar absolutamente ningún counter de Aeroflot. Ante tal situación, optaron por lo sano y se dirigieron al módulo de informaciones.

-Me parece que se han equivocado- sonrió amablemente la chica del módulo-. El vuelo a Moscú se encuentra en el counter noventa y cinco, en la sección _norte_ de esta terminal, que queda al otro lado. Será mejor que se apresuren, porque el check-in está por cerrar- concluyó con la misma sonrisa.

Ni tiempo de despedirse hubo, porque apenas la chica cerró los ojos en señal de haber terminado, la pareja comenzó a correr. Septiembre suele ser un mes lluvioso en Tokio, por lo que, mismamente, caía agua sin parar desde las oscuras nubes, razón por la cual la pareja llegó empapada al otro hall de partidas. Para su suerte, el counter se encontraba bastante cerca del lugar por el que entraron y, además, estaba vacío, así que la atención fue inmediata.

-Buenos dí…- _¿qué les sucedió?- _as...- la asistente de abordaje no podía salir de su impresión.

-Hola…- le correspondió jadeante Rin –Tome- le dejó la primera maleta en la pesa.

- Ahh… Eh…- la mujer lanzó rápidas miradas a la pareja y al bulto que acababan de entregarle.

-¿Podría hacernos el favor de pesar el equipaje y darnos los pases? Queremos subir ya al avión- se notaba la irritación en la voz del tiburón.

Matsuoka sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, más bien era suya, pero no había tiempo que perder: eran las diez y media de la mañana y el vuelo salía en una hora y media.

-Sí, lo siento- replicó la mujer y comenzó con el proceso de pesaje y etiquetado del equipaje.

-Más te vale conseguirme mucha caballa cuando lleguemos a Rusia, porque no te voy a perdonar tan fácil- advirtió Haru mientras miraba distraído la pantalla del counter.

-Es la primera vez que me equivoco, ¿sí?- intentaba excusarse Rin –Al menos llegamos…

-Porque nos despertó el ministro- le incriminó Nanase en respuesta -. De no ser por su llamada, habríamos perdido el vuelo.

-Mmm…- Rin ladeó la cabeza y se rascó la coronilla incómodo.

Todo se debía a que Rin había confundido la hora del vuelo, creyendo que sería a la medianoche en vez del mediodía. La llamada que los salvó del casi inminente percance se produjo a las ocho y media de la mañana, con el ministro de deportes ruso preguntándoles sobre detalles como la comodidad de la van que habían solicitado y qué tan cerca estaban del aeropuerto. Como fue el pelirrojo quien contestó, la situación salió –más o menos- a flote y, mientras conversaba, movía a Haruka con brusquedad para despertarlo. Tuvieron la suerte de haber pasado la noche en un hotel cercano (dieciséis kilómetros) a la estación aérea.

-Listo- la mujer acababa de etiquetar la última maleta –. Que tengan un excelente viaje- dijo con amabilidad, levantando la mano en gesto de despedida.

Rin y Haru hicieron una rápida reverencia y se dirigieron con velocidad al control de pasaportes.

El lugar estaba sencillamente repleto, no había cómo avanzar de forma expedita. Si bien el espacio era casi tan amplio como el hall, la habían tenido la mala fortuna de tener su vuelo en el horario punta del aeropuerto, con todas las salidas hacia Europa y Norteamérica. Por suerte, tenían aún una hora y cuarto a su favor así que, con resignación, se colocaron en una de las filas y esperaron. Pasados veinticinco minutos llegaron al final, donde los esperaba un hombre en frac que se dedicaba a la ordenanza de los pasajeros en la zona.

-Buenos días- escupió de mala gana, sin siquiera mirar a Rin a la cara mientras estiraba la mano –. Sus tarjetas de embarque, por favor- pronunció aburrido.

-Aquí están- Rin hizo entrega de los pases junto con los pasaportes.

El hombre miró de reojo las tarjetas. Algo le extrañó; frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada de sorpresa al pelirrojo.

-Ehm, estos son boletos de primera clase. Su fila es la del final- levantó el brazo señalando una fila casi vacía que se encontraba al otro lado del lugar.

Rin sentía que quería matar a alguien. Haruka no se quedaba atrás.

-Esto… esto debe ser una broma- el tiburón mostraba los dientes.

-No. Ahora muévanse y dejen a los demás pasajeros tramitar- exclamó el hombre.

Y todo de nuevo. Salieron por un costado de la fila con velocidad, por lo que no demoraron más de medio minuto en llegar hasta el que debió haber sido su cubículo de revisión de pasaporte.

-¡Muy buenos días! Sus pasaportes, por favor- saludó en un extraño japonés una chica pelirroja de ojos celestes.

Haruka empujó a Rin, le quitó los documentos y los depositó con brusquedad en la ventanilla. La pelirroja no comprendió del todo la reacción, pero profirió una sonrisa y tomó los pasaportes.

-Podrías haber sido un poco más amable.

-Cállate- le silenció Haru –, todo esto es _tu _culpa.

Matsuoka le fulminó con la mirada.

-Listo. Aquí tienen sus documentos- luego de devolverles los pasaportes, sonrió de nuevo y levantó una mano para despedirse- ¡Que tengan _una_ buen viaje!

Nanase y Matsuoka siguieron su travesía por el aeropuerto. Sólo restaba llegar hasta la puerta veintiséis… No podía ser tan difícil, ¿o sí?

Al salir del control de pasaportes, giraron a la izquierda y caminaron un par de minutos hasta su puerta de embarque, que se encontraba al costado de un largo pasillo vidriado. Al llegar, se percataron de que eran los últimos en embarcar; un hombre bajo de mediana edad les dio la bienvenida y subieron finalmente al avión con destino a Moscú, con una rubia y esbelta azafata en uniforme naranjo dándoles la bienvenida.

-O-

-Ahh…- suspiró Rin - Qué buena comida! Siempre es un placer viajar en avión.

-Me quiero bajar.

-No empieces con lo mismo de siempre… - Rin ya conocía el discurso, por ende, echó su cabeza hacia atrás con pesar -No quiero tener que volver a correr hacia la puerta del avión a detenerte porque se te ha ocurrido abrirla.

-_Urusai…_

Rin rio y desordenó la negra cabellera de Haruka.

-Además, no entiendo por qué siempre eliges ventana si tanto te disgusta volar.

-Me gusta mirar el paisaje- confesó –, me hace sentir más libre.

-Me imagino- le sonrió en respuesta Rin.

En ese mismo momento, Haru se tomó la libertad de hurgar en el bolsillo del pantalón de su novio hasta encontrar los audífonos y su iPod, los que sacó y procedió a utilizar.

-¡Hey! Déjame escuchar a mí también- protestó Rin con un puchero.

Haruka le miró con un falso desprecio que apenas disimulaba la risa que escapaba de su garganta. Compartió con Rin un audífono haciéndose el desentendido con una carcajada que seguía batallando por salir. Al escoger la canción se quedó mirando la ventana por un rato; un cielo muy azul se observaba por aquel espacio. Rin le imitó, tomó su mano y, en eso, le surgió una duda.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Makoto?

-¿Uh?- _Makoto.._.

Había olvidado por completo comentarle a Rin la conversación que tuvo con Makoto, y ¿cómo no se iba a acordar? Fue el mismo Rin quien llevó a Haruka hasta el parque natural de Arakawa, que era el lugar favorito de Makoto en Tokio. Francamente, no fue uno de los mejores momentos de Haruka antes de dejar Japón…

Haruka y Makoto habían quedado en juntarse el viernes catorce de septiembre en aquel parque a las seis de la tarde. A pesar de tener entrenamiento esa mañana, Haruka no vaciló al momento de aceptar (además, había sido él quien dio la oportunidad a Makoto de decidir el lugar y la hora). Una vez llegado el día, el rubio salió de la universidad diez minutos antes para llegar con algo de tiempo y prepararse para lo que se venía: conocía bien a su amigo e intuía que no se trataba de nada bueno. Llegó quince minutos antes de la hora pactada al gazebo en el que acordaron reunirse, así que decidió alimentar a los patitos que nadaban en la laguna con algo de pan que había comprado para la ocasión. A las seis en punto, sintió a alguien subiendo los peldaños de madera del gazebo, giró la cabeza y descubrió a Haruka con un sombrío semblante.

-¡Haru!- animosamente le abrazó, fingiendo no haber notado su expresión.

Haruka quedó inmóvil sin corresponder el abrazo. Makoto lo notó, y no pudo evitar entristecerse, a pesar de eso, decidió seguir haciendo como si nada.

-¡Me alegro muchísimo de verte! Creo que ya es un mes y medio sin salir- decía con su típica sonrisa inocentona- Poco y nada he sabido de ti desde el entrenamiento con los rusos –se separó un poco de su amigo para poder mirarlo a la cara.

Eso fue como una daga directo al corazón. Haruka sintió que su pecho se partía en dos. Era el momento, _había llegado el momento._

-Me voy- automáticamente agachó la cabeza.

A Makoto se le había desfigurado el rostro.

-¿Te vas?- _no…_

-A Rusia- Haruka seguía con la cabeza gacha.

_"No, no, no…"_

-Ah…- algo le molestaba en la garganta.

-El lunes que viene…

"_¡No! ¡No!"_

El rubio inhaló, intentando contener algo dentro de su pecho.

-Te felicit…- rompió a llorar.

Haruka permaneció en su posición original. Los ojos se le habían comenzado a humedecer.

-Sé… - no podía hablar con fluidez, su garganta no se lo permitía- sé que serás el mejor nadador de todos- Makoto se acercó a abrazar a Haru con fuerza, con aprehensión, con esa fuerza de no querer dejarlo _ir-. _Yo...- había vuelto a llorar.

Directamente, Haruka no pudo reaccionar. Apretaba los puños y dientes manteniendo la compostura por _él, _por _Makoto._

-Yo sabía que este día llegaría- Haru sentía las manos de su amigo haciendo presión en su delgada cintura.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que, por fin, Nanase habló.

-Lo-lo siento...- las palabras salían con dificultad -G_omenasai…_

De repente, los dedos de la orca se deslizaron por los cabellos negros de su amigo.

-No… esto es mi culpa- soltó una risita nerviosa -Ambos sabíamos que esto ocurriría…- se separó un poco de su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos; aún lo sujetaba por la cintura –Fui un tonto al fantasear con una vida juntos- le sonrió al pelinegro, quien había levantado la mirada por la inesperada declaración –. Pensé que te quedarías aquí, que te conformarías con _esto…_ Pero, ¡hey! El mundo es grande, lánzate y disfrútalo, hay tanto para descubrir… Yo por mi parte me quedaré aquí, así que si me buscas, me encontrarás en el mismo lugar en el que me dejaste- Makoto esbozaba una sonrisa entre las lágrimas que corrían sin control por sus mejillas-. Te amo, Haru-chan- le besó una mejilla y le acarició la nuca-. No olvides escribir…

El delfín y la orca se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, ambos con lágrimas y la respiración entrecortada. El primero en irse fue Makoto, quien simplemente soltó a su amigo y se encaminó a la parada de autobús. Haruka se había quedado parado mirando al infinito, con un apretado nudo en la garganta y unos ojos rojísimos por las lágrimas derramadas.

Ni bien entró a su departamento, Tachibana cerró la puerta con una fuerza exacerbada, se sacó la mochila y la tiró con la misma ira con la que había dado el portazo. Empujó violentamente la puerta de su habitación, abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y con furia rompió las fotografías que tenía con sus amigos de pequeño, con especial énfasis a las que tenía en compañía de Rin. Habiendo terminado, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, en el que lloraba impotente.

-No quiero hablar de eso- espetó Haruka.

Rin le miró con extrañeza, ¿por qué no querría hablar de su mejor amigo? Le parecía raro…

-Es que, bueno, cuando volviste a casa anduviste algo extraño y… Pensé que dejarías a su cargo la devolución del departamento y la venta de nuestros muebles en vez de tus padres…- se detuvo al percatarse de un cambio en la expresión de su novio.

Efectivamente, su rostro se tornó más sereno de lo normal. Pero, de pronto, algo hizo conexión en la mente de Haruka, y entonces habló.

-¿Y qué tal te fue a ti con Sousuke?

Touché.

Así, sin anestesia y con una pizca de malicia. Rin se tensó al escuchar la pregunta. Apartó un poco su mano de la de Haru sin soltarla y dirigió la mirada a un lado.

Un par de semanas antes que Haruka, Rin había decidido hablar el asunto de su partida con Sousuke. Al par de días de darle el sí a los rusos, el pelirrojo llamó a su amigo para coordinar su vuelta a Tokio.

-¿Qué es tan urgente que no me lo puedes decir por teléfono como la gente normal?

-Es… es importante- respondió Rin con serenidad -¿Vendrás?

-Hmm… Tendré que ver si mi padre me deja volver de Nagoya antes- dijo Sousuke finalmente -. No es como que puedas deshacer un viaje de negocios así como así.

-De acuerdo- el tiburón sintió cierto alivio de no verse obligado a decirle por teléfono semejante noticia –Avísame apenas tengas detalles… Quiero saber la fecha y hora de tu llegada.

-No hay problema.

Pasados tres días, Sousuke volvió a Tokio. No le había costado demasiado esfuerzo convencer a su padre, por lo que reservó un vuelo desde Nagoya a la capital el mismo día que Rin le llamó; habían quedado de juntarse en casa del pelirrojo apenas Sousuke llegase a la ciudad. La visita coincidió con el entrenamiento de Haruka, por lo que estuvieron completamente solos.

-Procura cerrar con fuerza el portón- advirtió Rin.

-Sí, claro…

Una vez atravesado el diminuto jardín delantero del edificio, entraron al mismo y fueron directamente al ascensor.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado un año desde que vine por última vez a tu casa- comentó la ballena entrando al ascensor.

-Sí…- Rin ya había comenzado a ponerse nervioso –Es el cuarto piso- le indicó a su compañero, olvidando que ya conocía el lugar.

El tiempo transcurrido ahí dentro fue en absoluto silencio. La tensión se podía cortar con una navaja y Sousuke comenzó a sospechar lo que todo podría significar, aunque no tenía certeza.

-Vaya, está lindo el departamento- dijo Sousuke luego de dejar su mochila en el suelo.

No fingía estar impresionado, muy por el contrario: con lo desordenado que se había puesto Rin, el lugar era un palacio.

-Tú nunca cambias…- le reprochó Matsuoka, al entender a lo que se refería.

-Pero veo que tú sí. Debe ser efecto de tu matrimonio con Nanase- bromeó; le lanzó una mirada pícara a su amigo, pero sólo fue con la intención de disimular sus celos.

-No seas estúpido.

-¡Sabes que sí!- se abalanzó sobre Rin y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Basta! ¡Suficiente!- el tiburón estaba, literalmente, muriéndose de la risa -¡Detente de una vez!- intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas hasta que, luego de una patada en la rodilla izquierda de Sousuke, lo logró –Sabes cómo odio las cosquillas- se le notaba la falta de aliento luego de reírse tanto.

-Sí, sobre todo en las costillas- agregó con media sonrisa el moreno.

-Definitivamente, nunca cambias- repitió más para sí que para su amigo- ¿Quieres té? Compramos algo de té rojo ayer con Haru- le comentó mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Sí, estoy muerto- confesó, sentándose en uno de los sillones alrededor de la mesa de centro –, es más: si tienes algo para comer, me vendría como anillo al dedo.

Rin le sonrió desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina. _"No seas cobarde. Le has hecho gastar quizá cuánto dinero para que llegase antes de lo esperado"- _pensó mientras preparaba el té y los sándwiches. El nerviosismo había comenzado a apoderarse de él, y esta vez no lo podía controlar. Una vez acabados los bocadillos, los dejó en una bandeja que llevó hasta la mesa de centro.

-¡Qué bien que se ven!- Sousuke estiró un brazo para alcanzar uno de los sándwiches que había en la bandeja y lo mordisqueó –Sí, realmente buenos. ¿Te enseñó a cocinar Nanase?

Rin torció los labios y tornó los ojos, provocando una risa –casi nerviosa- de parte de Yamazaki. Rin acercó su mano hacia una de las tazas de té, pero instantáneamente la retiró. El movimiento llamó inmediatamente la atención de Sousuke, que cambió de posición a lo que habría parecido una pose defensiva; se irguió en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sousuke… Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte, y es la razón por la que te he pedido que vengas hasta mi casa- se aclaró la garganta, tragó saliva y prosiguió -. Los rusos…

Los ojos calipso de Yamazaki se posaron en la cara de Rin, quien se había tapado medio rostro con la mano derecha. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Sousuke se impacientaba aún más.

-Nos vamos a Rusia, para siempre…

Los ojos de Sousuke se opacaron. Su cuerpo se entumeció, su boca se abrió y su mente quedó en blanco. Rin se descubrió la cara y miró a su amigo con una inconfundible vergüenza.

-¿Para esto me has hecho venir…?

-Sousuke, compréndeme… Tenía que decírtelo en persona.

-¿Para esto me has hecho venir?- el volumen de su voz había subido considerablemente.

Rin estaba estupefacto.

-¡¿Para esto me has hecho venir?!- repitió gritando, golpeando los reposabrazos con los puños -¡¿Me hiciste gastar mil dólares que no tenía para decirme que te vas, que me abandonas?!- se levantó del sillón.

Rin le imitó. Se sentía indefenso y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había herido a su amigo, pero aún no descifraba cuánto.

-¡Te vas por dinero, ¿no?! ¡Te vas porque unos putos oligarcas te han ofrecido más dinero del que habrías ganado aquí en toda tu vida!– estaba diciendo incoherencias, eso lo tenía claro, pero necesitaba exteriorizar lo que sentía.

Rin estaba confundido, nunca había visto a Sousuke tan alterado. Intentó acercarse para calmarlo.

-Sousuke, escúchame, por favor- rogó con la voz quebrada.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero escuchar nada!- exclamó al patear la mesa, pero sin voltearla -¡No quiero oír una mierda! Me traicionaste, Matsuoka- _oh, no -_¡Dijiste que me esperarías! ¿Dónde quedó tu maldita promesa? ¡Pues en la nada!

-¡Cálmate, por favor!- posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su amigo, quien inmediatamente lo corrió de un golpe.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy cansado de ser el único que mantiene esta relación! Siempre soy yo quien llama, te recuerda, te apoya… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a mis sesiones de rehabilitación? ¡Hace dos años atrás! ¡¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu lealtad?!- Sousuke se tocó la frente con ambas manos y le dio la espalda a su interlocutor -Lo di todo por ti, Matsuoka… ¡Yo te amaba, ¿lo entiendes?!

Matsuoka lloraba impotente. Yamazaki le hería en lo más profundo de su ser cada vez que hablaba.

-¡No me hagas esto, Sousuke! Eres mi único amigo- sollozaba Rin.

-¡Pues ya no! ¡Espero seas muy feliz con el marica de Nanase y tu miserable futuro, que es lo único que te importa!- la ballena también lloraba, pero los gritos lo disimulaban -¡Púdrete en tu mierda, Rin! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida!

Con la cara roja y las lágrimas impidiéndole ver con claridad, Sousuke se dirigió con torpeza a la entrada del departamento, con Rin se limitándose a observar. Ya con su mochila en mano, Yamazaki abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella con un portazo. Rin se dejó caer en sus rodillas, devastado.

Sousuke se había escondido en la escalera de emergencia, donde lloró como nunca antes en su vida, pero había una cosa que no tenía clara: ¿Qué lo tenía así? ¿El profundo enojo por la _traición_ o la tristeza por la partida de su amigo? Luego de haberse descargado, llamó a un taxi que viniera por él y le dejara en casa.

-Tampoco quiero hablar de eso- Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar el suceso.

Haruka alcanzó a oír el cambio en la voz del pelirrojo. Algo, evidentemente, no andaba bien. Haru le tomó la mano a Rin con firmeza pero sin brusquedad, dándole a entender que lo acompañaba.

Nanase no solía preguntarles a los demás por sus estados de ánimo, ya que suponía que si una persona se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda, hablaría por voluntad propia. Por esa misma razón, no quiso insistirle a Rin. Lo que Haruka hacía en estos casos era, sencillamente, demostrar apoyo a través de caricias o cercanía física. Repentinamente, algo llamó la atención del pelinegro. Se distrajo.

-¿Qué es lo que suena?

La pregunta pilló a Rin volando bajo, quien miró con sorpresa a Haru. Luego de unos segundos, rio y le desordenó el pelo a su novio. Siempre le hizo gracia esa extraña espontaneidad de Haruka.

-_"Wings"-_ dijo con una sonrisa -, la cantante es Birdy.

-Me gusta… Quiero su discografía.

-Pues la tendrás- Rin depositó un sutil beso en los labios de Haruka –ahora duerme, que nos quedan cinco horas de vuelo aún- Haruka obedeció.

-O-

El reloj marcaba las cinco en punto de la tarde de ese mismo lunes cuando el vuelo doscientos sesenta y uno de Aeroflot pisó suelo moscovita. Ya dirigiéndose a la terminal, dentro del avión un exhausto Haruka se calzaba sus zapatillas, algo incomodado por Rin, que miraba con un infantil entusiasmo por la ventana.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Estamos en Rusia!- exclamó con los ojos abiertos.

-_Señores pasajeros: Rogamos a ustedes, por favor, mantenerse en sus asientos hasta que el avión se detenga en la terminal. Desembarcaremos por la puerta doce de la terminal "D"-_ por el altavoz se oía la voz de una de las azafatas -. _Son las diecisiete horas, hora local, y la temperatura actual es de doce grados._

-Vaya… sí que hace frío para ser septiembre- comentó Rin con un deje de sorpresa.

-_Agradecemos su preferencia y les invitamos a seguir volando con Aeroflot- _concluyó la mujer.

Al salir del avión, los chicos se encontraron con un largo pasillo vidriado que conducía al control de pasaportes. Para su impresión, el lugar era una verdadera pieza arquitectónica: una cúpula de vidrio de unos quince metros de alto, surcada por arcos de madera de donde colgaban faroles simulando ser un moderno candelabro. La opulencia del diseño le dio a entender a Haruka la grandeza de Rusia; por primera vez, comenzaba a dimensionar a dónde había ido a parar.

Como fueron los primeros en descender, el enorme lugar se encontraba vacío, pero había un detalle. Un hombre de mediana edad, alto y rubio, vestido de camisa blanca y jeans les hacía señas a la distancia. Rin, al verle, dudó si acercarse o no, pero era imposible que se dirigiera a otras personas por la simple razón de que los demás pasajeros no habían llegado aún. Se acercaron dubitativos al hombre que, al ver que la pareja dirigiéndose a él, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el último puesto de revisión. Al alcanzarlo, el rubio saludó con un fuerte apretón de manos a los chicos.

-_¡Ohayo gosaimasu!_ Mi nombre es Stas Alexandrovich, y seré su intérprete durante los próximos meses- saludó en un perfecto japonés -. O pueden llamarme sencillamente _Stas_ si lo desean- dijo con gracia, al notar la impresión de los nipones.

Los chicos estaban estupefactos. _"¡¿Habla japonés?!" _– pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Sácanos de aquí- Haruka, con su particular educación, fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Ese es mi trabajo el día de hoy!- una sonora carcajada salió de su boca.

-Tienes suerte de que sea un tipo _buena onda_- le susurró Rin a Haru con enfado.

-Chicos, ¡sus documentos, por favor!- Stas era un hombre bastante animoso; se agradecía con creces algo así luego de diez horas en un avión.

Stas se ocupó con profesionalismo de toda la situación, aunque no sin ayuda de la credencial gubernamental que llevaba en la billetera, la que mostraba cada vez que un funcionario le imponía alguna clase de contratiempo y fue por ello, de hecho, que las maletas de los chicos fueron las primeras en salir. Todo anduvo color de rosa y apreciaron enormemente demorarse veinte minutos en vez de los habituales sesenta que toma hacer todos los chequeos y controles de seguridad a la salida de un aeropuerto, pero hubo algo con lo que no contaron.

La zona de llegadas de la terminal "D" del aeropuerto Sheremetyevo se encontraba en la planta baja, y la zona estéril estaba separada de la pública por un enorme vidrio polarizado con una puerta automática que, una vez atravesada, le reveló a la prensa rusa la llegada de los nadadores japoneses.

-¡Chicos, por favor, unas palabras para ITAR TASS!

-¡Matsuoka! Para RIA Novosti: ¿qué es ser _gay_ en la natación olímpica?

Gritos, flashes y cámaras salían de todas partes, la zona de llegadas se había transformado en un completo caos. Rin adoptó una posición defensiva con la que cubría a Haruka para no ser captado por las cámaras. Stas se les adelantó con agilidad e hizo uso de su gran porte para _proteger _a los jóvenes de los medios.

-Cualquier duda que tengan será respondida en la conferencia de prensa del miércoles. Ahora, con su permiso, nos retiramos- gritó Stas a la multitud de periodistas.

Pero la prensa no se detuvo, muy por el contrario, comenzó a rodear al trío con fiereza. Rin siguió protegiendo a Haru mientras se cubría la cara con el brazo que le quedaba libre. Haruka, por su parte, sentía cómo micrófonos y grabadoras golpeaban su dorso y gritos en un idioma incomprensible se producían en su oído, hasta que…

-Para Pervyi Kanal: ¿hubo soborno en la negociación?- saltó una pregunta en japonés.

_"¿Qué? No… ¡no!"_

_-_¡Una toma para STS, por favor!- un flash cegó por completo a Haruka. Rin, al ver la escena, empujó al periodista en defensa del delfín.

Era como si quisieran meterse en sus cerebros, escabullirse en sus recuerdos, quitarles un pedazo de ellos… Sin lugar a dudas, Haru sentía que estaba viviendo un infierno.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, salieron del edificio, y a pesar de que aún había cámaras y periodistas en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, no fue demasiado lo que captaron, ya que Stas los metió con eficacia a la "Hummer" negra que los esperaba. Desde adentro, los nadadores aún podían escuchar –y ver – a la prensa a través de los vidrios polarizados. La camioneta arrancó apenas Stas le dio la señal al chofer, dejando en segundos el predio aeroportuario.

-¿Todo bien ahí atrás?- Stas se volteó para mirar a la pareja. Sonaba verdaderamente preocupado –Lamento mucho la situación, no los vi cuando llegamos…

-No hay problema- le dijo Rin, quitándole importancia.

-Realmente lo siento- volvió a excusarse Stas -. Era obvio que iba la prensa iba a estar ahí… Es la primera vez que hacemos una inclusión extranjera y… Bueno, además todo el planeta sabe de su relación.

-Ah…- Rin recordó ese _pequeño _detalle.

La reacción del pelirrojo hizo entender al intérprete que se trataba de un tema sensible, por lo que volvió a sentarse en su lugar para dejar algo de privacidad a los chicos. Rin agradeció internamente el tino de Stas. Apenas éste se hubo volteado, abrazó a Nanase, quien se había acurrucado en su asiento dándole la espalda al tiburón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó casi en un suspiro.

Haruka aún no podía salir de su shock: acababa de llegar a un país completamente desconocido y fue _atacado_ como nunca en su vida. Por alguna razón, ahora todo le resultaba molesto; quería volver a Japón cuanto antes, pero sabía que no era una opción. Al sentir los brazos de Rin, el delfín cambió de posición para acunarse en el pecho del pelirrojo y sentirse, por siquiera un segundo, protegido.

Una serie de pensamientos atravesaban su cabeza, pero el que más eco hacía era el abrupto cambio de una Rusia grande e imponente a una invasiva, ambiciosa y egoísta, temiendo que pudiera hacerle daño a él o, peor aún, a Rin. Se sentía tan agobiado que decidió omitir esos pensamientos para concentrarse en la vista que la ventana le ofrecía: un frondoso bosque de pinos que limitaba con la autopista Mezhdunarodnaya y que cumplía el rol de tranquilizarle.

Una de las cosas que más llamaron la atención de Haruka en sus primeras horas en Rusia fue la convivencia entre el ser humano y la naturaleza; le parecía inimaginable que detrás de aquel bosque hubiese una central nuclear y un vasto centro industrial. Observó también que, conforme la camioneta se adentraba en la metrópolis, los grises y altos edificios residenciales –algunos databan de la época soviética– se mezclaban con amplios parques y pequeños bosques dentro de la ciudad. Pero, ya más cerca del centro y encontrándose en la avenida Tverskaya (la más importante de la ciudad, por cierto) la urbanización había cambiado notablemente junto con la naturaleza circundante, que se vio reducida a jardines y plazas floreadas, denotando el _vencimiento _del ser humano sobre la flora y fauna. La arquitectura tampoco era la misma: edificios de estilo barroco y victoriano se asomaban a ambos lados de la avenida.

Haruka jamás había visto tantos contrastes, opulencia y elegancia en ninguno de sus viajes. Era distinto a todo lo que conocía… Se sentía literalmente en otro planeta. Quiso animar a Rin a mirar con él, pero sólo ahí notó que el tiburón había sido víctima del cansancio y el largo viaje.

-¡Hey! Ya llegamos al hotel- habló Stas -¡Arriba, tórtolos!

_"¿Hotel? ¿Qué hotel?"_

_-_¿No íbamos a tener un departamento?- el cambio de planes desconcertó a Haruka.

-Sí, pero un problema burocrático demoró un poco el asunto y, bueno, por los próximos días vivirán aquí- explicó y señaló al Hotel Nacional.

-¿Qué…?- Rin recién terminaba de despertar -¿Qué sucede?

-Vamos a vivir aquí, Rin-rin.

-¿Qué? ¡¿En este palacio?!- el tiburón ni se molestó en disimular su asombro.

-¡Así es, cabeza de zanahoria!- se burló Stas –Ahora sólo es cosa de que suban al quinto piso a la habitación quinientos cuatro. Habrá una amable señorita esperándolos- concluyó guiñándoles el ojo.

Y así lo hicieron. La entrada del hotel quedaba en la esquina que cortaba la avenida Tverskaya para transformarla en la plaza Manezh, que se encontraba junto al Kremlin y la Plaza Roja, o sea, en pleno corazón de Moscú. Haruka seguía deslumbrado por todo lo que veía, pero Rin le tiró de un brazo para entrar cuanto antes al hotel, que poco tenía que envidiar en elegancia al paisaje urbano. En los peldaños, dos hombres les saludaron en inglés con una reverencia y les abrieron las puertas del lugar.

Con un estilo neoclásico eslavo, el lobby impresionaba a cualquiera. Los elaborados diseños en las paredes y sus recovecos distraían la vista de todos los huéspedes, quienes se maravillaban con las preciosas paredes color beige y las esculturas de mármol. La recepcionista comprendió inmediatamente quienes eran, dejando su puesto para acompañar a los deportistas hasta su habitación y juntos entraron a un ascensor no menos lujoso que el lobby. Habiendo llegado al quinto piso, no les tomó demasiado llegar hasta el dormitorio correspondiente; dentro de él se observaba una inmensa cama matrimonial de sábanas azules rodeada de paredes que le hacían juego. La ventana, por supuesto, con una impecable vista al Kremlin.

-Sí que querían dar una buena impresión los rusos, ¿eh?

Haru no prestó atención a lo que Rin decía: estaba sumido en la admiración de los infinitos detalles que adornaban la habitación.

-Los dejo, entonces- dijo la recepcionista en inglés-. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en llamar a recepción- luego de eso, los chicos escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

-Sabes, Haru- el tono del pelirrojo cambió drásticamente –creo que sé cómo podemos estrenar esa inmensa cama- le lanzó seductoras miradas a Haru mientras sus dedos se deslizaban bajo la camiseta del delfín.

-Siempre tan dispuesto- rio Haruka.

-Tanto como tú- respondió Rin junto con un apasionado beso.


End file.
